1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique effectively applied to an in-cell type liquid crystal display device which incorporates a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices having a device (hereinafter also called “touch sensor” or “touch panel”) for inputting information by conducting touch operation (touch pressing operation, hereinafter simply called “touch”) on a display screen with a user's finger or a pen are used in mobile electronic devices such as a PDA or a mobile terminal, a variety of home electric appliances, and automated teller machines.
As the above touch panel, a capacitance type touch panel that detects a change in the capacitance of a touched portion has been known.
As the capacitance type touch panel, there has been known a liquid crystal display device having a so-called “in-cell touch panel” in which a touch panel function is incorporated into a liquid crystal display panel as disclosed in JP 2009-258182 A.
In the in-cell touch panel, a scanning electrode of the touch panel is configured by dividing a counter electrode (also called “common electrode”) formed on a first substrate (so-called “TFT substrate”) configuring the liquid crystal display panel.